Kazama Legend
by Uchiha Senju Kazuya
Summary: Dia adalah seorang Prodidgy yang menjadi genin saat umur 4 dan chuunin berumur 6,jounin saat berumur 8,Masuk anbu saat berumur 10. dengan kekuatan yang Dahsyat dia akan melindungi semua orang yang di sayanginya.
1. Chapter 1

Halo All saya adalah seorang pemula jadi mohon tolong jangan hanya melihat dari chapter 1 saja...memang chapter 1 ini sangat pendek,tetapi chapter 2 adalah dimulainya cerita. Karena ini hanya prolog  
Disclaimer : Naruto adalah punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Rumah Sakit Konoha  
Di dalam Rumah sakit terlihat pria berumur 20 tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna hitam. Dia sedang memegang tangan wanita yang sedang melahirkan. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata Oranye.  
Mereka adalah Kazama Arashi dan Kazama Haruna yang dulunya Senju Haruna.  
''terus dorong Kazama-sama.'' Ucap seorang dokter  
10 Menit Kemudian  
''Selamat kazama-sama bayi anda adalah seorang laki-laki.''Ucap dokter sambil memberikan bayi itu ke Haruna.  
Bayi itu mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata Oranye yang indah mirip dengan ibunya  
''Dia manis bukan.'' ucap Arashi  
''Kau benar sayang.'' balas Haruna  
''Jadi kau mau menamakannya apa sayang.?''tanya Arashi  
''Kazama Kazuya,aku menamakannya kazuya.''balas haruna  
''Nama yang bagus.''balas Arashi  
sayangnya kebahagiaan mereka terputus oleh suara raungan yang mengerikan.  
''Gawat itu adalah kyuubi,tapi kenapa ada di sini.?'' batin arashi  
''haruna bawa kazuya ke tempat aman aku akan ke sana.'' ucap arashi  
''Hai'' balas haruna  
Gerbang Konoha beberapa menit sebelumnya  
''Kuchiyose No Jutsu''ucap seorang pria bertopeng memanggil  
Ratu Bijuu Kyuubi No Kitsune. Dia pun mulai menghancurkan desa konoha  
Saat Terakhir penyerangan Kyuubi  
Di depan kyuubi ada 2 panggilan kuchiyose yaitu katak dan serigala yang di summon oleh minato namikaze atau yondaime hokage dan kazama Arashi Setelah bertarung dengan kyuubi mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyegel kyuubi di dalam tubuh Uzumaki Mito. Dia adalah anak dari yondaime hokage dan Kushina istrinya.  
Tanpa mereka sadari sedikit chakra kyuubi dan uchiha madara yang chakranya ada didalam kyuubi akibat dia mengontrol kyuubi saat melawan shodaime hokage melayang dan menuju suatu tempat dimana didalamnya ada kazuya dan haruna,chakra itu masuk kedalam tubuh kazuya dan sedetik mata kazuya kebuka dan menunjukkan sharingan dengan 3 tomoe sebelum berubah kembali ke warna aslinya yaitu oranye.  
Bersambung...  
Pairing : OcXHarem  
Mohon kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dimaklumi karena saya masih newbie  
Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya  
Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Oke semua saya menulis ulang cerita ini..Mungkin kelihatan sama dari chapter 1, tapi selebihnya semua akan berbeda. Oke mari menikmati cerita ini  
Saya tidak memiliki Naruto itu Masashi Kishimoto. Tetapi Oc adalah saya sendiri yang membuat

Kazama Legend 

"Target terlihat,apa perintah anda, kapten?"

"Tunggu disini,aku akan mengurus sendiri yang satu ini"

"Hai" Semua ini berbisik-bisik di pohon, sekitar 300 kaki diatas target. Tiba-tiba salah satu ninja yang akan menyerang, melangkah didepan orang lain Dia adalah Kazama Kazuya Calon pemimpin clan Kazama dan Kapten Anbu termuda kecuali Itachi diseluruh Konoha. Dia melakukan lima segel tangan dan meraih pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan kiri dan telapak tangan kanannya menunjuk ke bawah tangannya itu terbuka, seperti memegang bola dari beberapa jenis. Lalu tiba-tiba cahaya merah terbentuk ditangan kanannya, setelah sekitar 3 detik,bola mengambil bentuk, itu api yang dipegangnya, api ini tampaknya super panas dan sangat kompak. Ada cincin api yang terbentuk di kaki bawahnya. Chakra yang ia menggunakan sangat kuat,chakra yang digunakan dalam itu benar-benar terlihat,yang hampir mustahil,kecuali digunakan dalam jumlah besar.

Tiba-tiba orang dengan api ditelapak tangannya berlari ke arah depan dengan cepat. Untuk Orang lain selain ninja dia hanya terlihat blur hitam. Dalam hitungan detik, ia mencapai sasarannya dan mendorong tangannya ke jantungnya. Target sudah mati sebelum dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ketika orang itu meninggal, dia jatuh terlentang dan dia pasti mati, siapa pun bisa melihat. Setelah serangan menghantam dan menusuk melalui dadanya,kulit dibakar sekitar luka.

"Kapten,Anda melakukan pekerjaan yang besar,biarkan kami yang mengurus tubuh itu dan kembali ke konoha"

"Hai Mengurus itu,anda mempunyai waktu beberapa detik"

"Hai Kapten" Dengan itu mereka pergi ke tubuh dan membakar itu dengan Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu untuk membakar tubuh sehingga tidak ada bukti yang tersisa.

"Sir,kami siap untuk pergi"

"Baik,Mari kita kembali ke rumah" Dengan itu, mereka berlari melalui pohon-pohon dan menuju Konoha,sekitar setengah jalan kapten masih didepan dengan timnya dibelakangnya, tim sedang diskusi tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Hanya bisikan sehingga kapten mereka tidak akan mendengar itu, mereka pindah kembali beberapa meter dan mulai berbicara satu sama lain.

"Hey guys, apa itu jutsu yang kapten gunakan tadi? Aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu seperti itu sebelumnya."

Teman-temannya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka pernah melihat teknik itu sebelumnya, dia harus pada misi lain sebelumnya. Jadi mengapa orang ini menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh?

"Itu benar, Anda baru untuk tim kami anda lihat kapten disana?" Disini ia menunjuk Kapten mereka yang masih berjalan di depan dengan mereka yang mengikutinya, " Yah dia membuat jutsu ini yang ciptaannya, jutsu disebut Kaizuki, juga dikenal sebagai Pisau Api. Saya mendengar itu didasarkan pada Hatake Kakashi Raikiri, jurus pribadinya."

Berikut Orang itu tersentak, Hatake Kakashi adalah orang yang terkenal di dunia shinobi

"Ya,aku tahu,bahwa kapten kami telah menciptakan Kaizuki. Kaizuki dianggap jutsu S-rank yang digunakan untuk pembunuhan. Ini menciptakan api ditangan begitu panas bahwa itu bisa melalui apa pun,secara harfiah. Ini juga entah bagaimana tidak menyakiti tangannya dengan cara apapun, itu adalah benar-benar teknik menakutkan."

"Wow,aku tahu dia kuat dan apa tapi- wow!"

"Ya,itulah pemimpin kami dia hanya 13 tahun dan dia telah berhasil sampai ke posisi kapten Anbu. Itu adalah mustahil, kecuali untuk Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah benar-benar seorang yang jenius dan berbakat."

"Daaaaamnn,Wolf-sama sangat kuat."

"Ayo Orang berhenti mengobrol dan terus bergerak ke depan, aku ingin kita sampai sebelum jam 5 sore" Dengan mengatakan bahwa Kazuya mempercepat kecepatannya bersama tim Elite Anbunya mengikuti dibelakang

Kemudian,di gerbang timur konoha,kita menemukan dua anbu mengintip ke hutan sekitarnya,sebelum mereka tiba-tiba kaku sebelum satu kapten anbu di depan mereka, diikuti dua detik kemudian oleh selusin Anbu. Mereka berdua mengenali mereka segera dan memberitahu mereka bisa masuk dan salah satu dari mereka maju menuju kapten.

"Kapten,Hokage-Sama ingin melihat anda segera" Kazuya mengangguk kepalanya ke anbu di pintu gerbang dan kemudian menengok ke timnya.

"Anda kembali kemarkas Anbu dan menyimpan peralatan kalian dan kalian dapat bebas untuk seharian!"

"Hai Kapten!" Mereka semua mempercepat ke kejauhan. Kazuya hanya menggeleng dan kemudian menghilang dengan Shunshin No Jutsu. Tapi ini tidak Shunsin normal, oh tidak, normal akan menjadi pusaran daun atau puf asap, Tidak Shunsin ini menutupi tubuh Kazuya dari kaki ke tubuh bagian atas dengan angin dan tidak ada yang tersisa apapun disana.

Dua Anbu melihat Kapten menghilang dengan dilalap angin dengan menatap beberapa waktu sebelum mereka tersentak keluar dari itu, dan kembali menjaga.

"Bagaimana,anda pikir dia melakukan itu" Salah satu penjaga bertanya.

"Tidak tahu sama sekali,tapi dia terkenal karena shunshin yang dia tahu."

"Bagaimana?. Saya pikir hanya ada dua shunsin dikonoha yaitu daun dan awan asap?"

"Ya kau benar hanya ada dua Konoha Tahu,tapi Wolf-Sama telah menjadi terkenal di konoha,tidak hanya dengan namanya atau dengan pangkatnya diusia muda. Tapi juga dia terkenal dengan julukannya."

"Oh, dan apa itu.?" Pertama bertanya dengan suara bernyanyi,berusaha untuk menjadi sarkastik.

"Julukannya adalah Shunshin No Kazama. Ini adalah nama benar-benar tepat,mengingat ia telah sangat terampil untuk menggunakannya dalam pertempuran dan sedikitnya dia membuat 5 shunshin baru sendiri! Dari hitungan terakhir saya dengar setidaknya"

"Lima, dia menciptakan 5 shunsin baru, itu….itu…benar."

"Luar biasa ya aku tahu. Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan bekerja, saya tidak ingin mendapatkan sisi buruk atasan kita." Mereka berdua bergidik itu.

Di menara Hokage, Anda akan menemukan seorang pria tua sedang melakukan pekerjaan di belakang meja kerjanya. Ini pada saat itu Kazuya masuk. Nah teleport pula. Hokage menengok ke atas saat mengakui seseorang menggunakan Shunshin No Jutsu. Dia mengakui Chakra tersebut, itu adalah Kazuya,jika itu orang lain,ia harus melanjutkan mengerjakan dokumen,tapi semua tahu nama julukan Kazuya. Semua orang tahu dan semua orang ingin melihat teknik baru juga,termasuk Hokage.

Melihat keatas dia terkejut melihat angin yang meliputi sekitar 5 kaki,kemudian menghilang. Ia digunakan untuk melihat Kazuya melakukan hal-hal seperti ini,sehingga ia berhasil menjaga ketenangannya.

"Ah,apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda Wolf?" Itu Kazuya nama kode Anbu, Wolf. Setiap Anbu memiliki topeng dan nama kode, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu tentang identitas mereka. Topeng Kazuya cocok dengan codenamenya.

"Anda ingin melihat saya benar,ketika saya kembali,Hokage-Sama."

"Ah ya,aku tahu,dapat anda duduk dikursi,ini mungkin akan memerlukan waktu Wolf."

"Hai,Hokage-Sama."

Kazuya mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepan meja kerja dan Sarutobi menyaksikan sambil mengisi pipa dengan tembakau dan mengambil Puf asap dan membiarkan asap keluar dengan napas konten.

"Aku menelpon anda Wolf,karena aku akan membawa anda keluar dari Anbu." 'OK,Disini kita datang,5…4….3…2…1'

"Apa! Boleh saya tahu mengapa anda melakukan itu Hokage-Sama?"

"Tentu saja anda dapat Wolf,seperti yang anda tahu anda memiliki track record yang sangat mengesankan," Dia mengeluarkan sebuah folder dari dalam laci dan kemudian mengangkatnya sehingga ia bisa membacanya.

"Dalam catatan tertulis bahwa anda lulus akademi pada usia 4 tahun,menjadi yang paling muda pernah lulus dari akademi, pada usia 6 anda menjadi Chunin,maka pada 8 anda menjadi Jounin, dan 10 anda menjadi Anbu,kembali memecahkan rekor,pada usia sebelas anda menjadi Kapten Anbu,memecahkan rekor sekali lagi,pada saat ini anda 13 tahun anda telah menyelesaikan 20 D-rank misi, 35 C-rank misi, 15 B-rank misi, 36 A-rank misi dan 20 S-rank misi. Anda tidak pernah gagal dalam misi dan tidak pernah kehilangan satu anggota tim dalam setiap misi. Itu adalah catatan yang sangat baik,bahkan bagi orang dengan lebih tua dua kali usia anda."

Dia membiarkan informasi untuk meresap ke kepala Kazuya dan ketika Kazuya tidak tahan menunggu lebih lama dia angkat bicara…

"Saya sudah tahu bahwa Hokage-Sama! Jadi kenapa kau membawa saya keluar dari Anbu. Saya bisa besar digunakan untuk desa!"

"Ah Wolf,tenang ini bukan akhir dunia dan saya mempunyai alasan kenapa saya membawa anda keluar dari Anbu. Itu karena anda tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan orang-orang pada usia anda. Anda mungkin Shinobi baik,tetapi anda tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bersenang-senang dan bertindak sekitar orang-orang usia anda sendiri. Anda harus meluangkan waktu dengan kelompok usia anda atau setidaknya sekitar kelompok usia anda. Itu adalah alasan saya mengambil anda dari skuad Anbu,bahkan Ibumu setuju dengan saya. Sekarang silahkan melepas topeng anda dan dari saat ini anda bukan lagi Kapten Anbu tetapi Jounin dari desa Konoha."

Setelah dia mengatakan ini,Kazuya melihatnya langsung dimatanya dan melihat bahwa dia benar-benar serius dan tidak ada cara dia keluar dari ini dengan berdebat. Hokage telah mengambil keputusan. Jadi Kazuya enggan melepas topengnya dan membiarkan wajahnya memiliki terlihat. Dia rambut hitam sebahu dan mata oranye dan wajah lembut yang cukup baik dipahat untuk usia tiga belas tahun. Setelah menghapus topeng ,dia menaruhnya kedalam kantong pada pinggangnya dan berdiri untuk perintah berikutnya.

"Terima kasih untuk melihat cara saya Wolf,selain itu menjadi Jounin tidak sangat ke Anbu HQ dan memberitahu tim anda bahwa anda membuat Jounin dan mengambil apapun yang kau butuhkan, kau diberhentikan."

Kazuya baru saja akan shunshin keluar dari kantor ketika ia mendengar Hokage mengatakan…

"Oh sebelum aku lupa,dalam dua hari akan diadakan pertemuan Jounin,pastikan anda datang Kazuya-kun"

"Hai Hokage-Sama" Dengan itu Kazuya Shunshin keluar dari kantornya dan menuju ke Anbu HQ untuk memberitahu timnya dan mengambil semua barangnya .Hokage mendesah saat dia menghilang dengan cara yang sama ia datang,dengan shunsin angin yang ia ciptakan. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke satu hal bahwa semua kage tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan, kejahatan dunia, Dokumen!.

Setelah memberitahukan timnya bahwa dia akan berhenti menjadi Anbu dan ditugaskan sebagai Jounin. Dia mengambil seluruh barangnya dan pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima"  
"Okaeri"  
Dia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di tempat sepatu disampingnya,saat itu ada seorang wanita yang menghampirinya. Dia adalah wanita setengah baya,walaupun begitu masih terlihat cantik. Dia adalah Kazama Haruna ibu dari Kazuya.

"Kau sudah pulang Kazu-Chan, Kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu di meja makan." Ucap Haruna seraya dia memeluk kazuya dan memberikan kecupan sayang dikeningnya.  
"Aku mau mandi dulu Kaa-chan, rasanya tidak enak karena banyak keringat dan kotoran yang menempel hehehe" Balas Kazuya sambil bercanda gurau.

"hahh kau ada-ada saja Kazu-chan, ya sudah sana kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu."

"Oke Kaa-chan

Dengan itu Kazuya menuju ke kamar mandi,sedangkan ibunya sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, itu terdiri dari Nasi Putih,Sup Miso, dan, Ikan Goreng. Sangat sederhana tapi walau begitu,itu akan menjadi istimewa saat mereka makan bersama.

Bersambung

Oke all saya mencoba untuk menulis ini menjadi lebih baik. Tolong Reviewnya ya. Kalo ada saran dan pertanyaan jangan ragu untuk menyampaikannya

Kazuya Out


End file.
